Begining
by Lee Minry
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang pertemuan pertama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Side story Figure It Out maybe. KyuMin! GS! GEJE! REVIEW


**Beginning **

**(Oneshoot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Hanya cerita tentang pertemuan pertama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), cerita sehari-hari, GEJE, PASARAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Teen Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sapphire High School sudah ramai karena aktifitas yang di lakukan oleh para murid. Hari ini adalah hari pertama acara MOS. Para murid baru, harus mengenakan persyaratan yang sudah ditentukan oleh para sunbae.

Murid perempuan diharuskan memakai topi kerucut, rambut di ikat dengan 5 warna, memakai kertas yang bernamakan julukan mereka dan digantungkan di leher seperti kalung, baju putih hitam dengan kantung plastik besar dengan selendang dari tali rapia. Sedangkan untuk murid laki-laki sama seperti perempuan hanya bagian rambut memakai pita di hilangkan.

Tiga pemuda yang terdaftar sebagai murid baru di Sapphire High School yaitu Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu gerbang, seperti adegan dalam sinetron-sinetron kebanyakan. pemuda yang lebih tinggi memandang horor pada pemandangan di depannya. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang heboh memakai perlengkapan sebelum masuk ke halaman sekolah.

"Kyu cepat pakai ini dan ini juga" kata Donghae sembari menyodorkan topi kerucut dan kantung plastik.

"Jangan lupa ini juga" sahut Yesung yang berada di samping Kyuhyun lalu mengalungkan kertas dengan julukan milik Kyuhyun.

"Yang benar saja aku harus memakai itu semua. Apa kata dunia" ucap Kyuhyun angkuh. Come on, dia tampan, tinggi, kulit putih pucat di pandangan dari mana pun ia terlihat sempurna. Masa harus memakai topi kerucut dan tas plastik seperti orang bodoh pikirnya. Topi, kertas julukan dan kantung plastik Yesung semua yang membuat untuknya.

"Dunia tidak akan berkata apa-apa pun. Kecebong!" canda Yesung sambil memanggil Kyuhyun dengan julukan yang di beri oleh para sunbae, lalu tertawa bersama Donghae.

"Aigoo. Malang sekali nasib mu Kyu mendapat julukan kecebong. Look at me, Fish haha" Donghae membentangkan kalung kertas miliknya dengan bangga.

"Apa bedanya kecebong dengan ikan?" Kyuhyun membuka kalung kertasnya. "Sama saja" Kyuhyun merutuk salah satu sunbae yang memberi julukan hewan itu padanya.

"Eits. Tentu saja beda. Dari nama sudah jelas ikan lebih bagus dari pada kecebong, dari rupanya kecebong lebih jelek dari ikan"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan ikan piranha? Hiu? Anglerfish? Moral eel? Tigerfish? Snakehead fish?Viperfish? Fangtoot fish? Dragon fish-"

"Stop" intrupsi Donghae meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu langsung menepisnya. "Percuma kau mengatakannya, aku tidak mengetahui ikan-ikan itu" ucap Donghae.

"Ck. Tidak adil kenapa aku mendapat julukan kecebong, sedangkan Yesung Hyung hamster" dengus Kyuhyun. "Hyung kita tuka-" Kyuhyun menoleh dan tidak mendapatkan Yesung di sampingnya, Donghae pun ikut melihat dan benar saja tidak ada.

"Kemana si kepala besar itu?" omel Kyuhyun. Ia dan Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Hyung" teriak Donghae ketika melihat sosok berkepala besar yang mereka cari sedang duduk dengan seorang yeoja yang mereka kenal, di dekat air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah halaman, sebelum masuk ke pintu utama. Dua pemuda itu lalu masuk dengan sedikit berlari menuju sahabat mereka.

"Yah!" pekik Donghae pada Yesung. Namja paling pendek dari Yesung dan Kyuhyun itu, tersenyum manis pada gadis yang berada disamping Yesung yang tak lain tak bukan sang kekasih namja itu. "Annyeong Wookie-ya" sapa Donghae ramah.

"Annyeong Donghae, Annyeong Kyu" sapa gadis dengan nama lengkap Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat dua alisnya. Mereka berempat adalah teman sejak SMP. Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah berpacaran dari kelas satu hingga sekarang.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Hana, dul, sit**

Sebuah suara bergema diseluruh koridor, kontan seluruh murid mendengarkan.

"**Kepada seluruh murid tingkat 1, harap segera berkumpul di gedung olahraga. 3 x 10 hitungan kalian semua harus sudah berkumpul disana lengkap dengan persyaratan yang kalian harus kenakan. arraso"**

Ribut-ribut langsung terdengar. Para murid baru berbondong-bondong ke gedung olahraga. Dan asal tahu saja gedung sekolah Sapphire ini sangat luas.

"Oppa kajja" ajak Ryeowook yang dijawab dengan angukan kepala dari Yesung, namja itu langsung menggengam tangan kekasihnya lalu segera berlari mengikuti rombongan murid baru lainnya.

"Kyu, cepat jangan jalan santai seperti itu" ujar Donghae tidak sabaran sambil lari di tempat.

"Kalau mau duluan, duluan saja" ucap Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan di masukan kedalam saku celana panjangnya sedangkan tangan satunya menenteng topi kerucut, kertas julukan dan tas plastik.

"AH! AHJUSSHI TUNGGU SEBENTAR" teriak dua orang yeoja ketika ahjusshi penjaga akan menutup pintu gerbang. Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada dua yeoja itu. Entah mengapa mereka malah diam dan melupakan perintah dari seorang sunbae yang sudah menghitung sebagai waktu yang harus di tempuh para murid baru.

"**SATU... DUA... TIGA..."**

"Semua ini gara-gara mu Lee Sungmin. Lihat kita terlambat aish jinja" gerutu yeoja bergummy smile pada sahabatnya. Mereka terus berlari.

"Mianhae Eunhyuk-ah" ujar yeoja bergigi kelinci yang bernama Sungmin. "Aish tali sepatuku lepas" teriak Sungmin histeris.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali eoh" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu" balas Sungmin.

"**ENAM... TUJUH... DELAPAN..."**

"Yah! Kalian berdua yang disana minggir" pekik Eunhyuk pada dua pemuda yang ia yakin murid baru sama seperti dirinya.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya seakan tersadar dari masa autisnya mendengar pekikan yeoja bergummy smile yang entah mengapa walaupun yeoja itu tengah marah-marah tapi terlihat sangat cantik di mata Donghae. Ia lalu melangkah mundur, mempersilahkan. Eunhyuk mempercepat larinya hingga Sungmin sedikit tertinggal di belakang.

"Sebentar-sebentar. Eunhyuk-ah tunggu aku" teriak Sungmin yang kerepotan karena tali sepatunya yang lepas di tambah ia dalam keadaan kurang fit karena sedikit demam. "Eunhy- AKH"

**Brugh**

Walau sudah di perhatikan langkah kakinya agar tidak terjatuh tapi tetap saja yeoja bergigi kelinci itu terjatuh juga.

"Oow" lirih Donghae yang berpikir kejadian di drama-drama yang sering Kyuhyun tonton terjadi juga pada sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ketika mendengar sahabat karibnya berteriak.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertemu pandangan dengan kedua manik hitam pemuda yang sudah menjadi alasnya hingga ia tak menyentuh kotornya lantai koridor. Untuk beberapa saat dua pasang mata itu saling menyelami satu sama lain.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Eunhyuk, yang sudah berdiri disamping pemuda dengan kertas yang bertuliskan 'Fish' membuatnya tersadar.

Sungmin kembali menatap paras rupawan namja dibawahnya itu, masih belum menyadari posisinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung tanpa ekspresi, tapi jika kalian jeli, rona merah tergambar jelas di wajah putih pucatnya. Dari tadi ia diam karena sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang seakan melompat keluar dari sangkarnya (?). Lihatlah posisinya dengan yeoja bergigi kelinci itu. Dada dengan dada, perut dengan perut, 'itu' dengan 'itu' menempel tak ada celah. Tahu sendiri bukan, jika tubuh laki-laki dan perempuan, Tuhan ciptakan berbeda.

"Mianhae" cicit Sungmin membuat namja di bawahnya tersadar.

"N-ne ti-tidak apa-apa" ucap Kyuhyun terbata karena gugup. Donghae mengulum senyum melihat itu semua. Hei Kyuhyun seorang namja pemberontak tapi bicara gugup karena seorang yeoja. Tepatnya yeoja yang sudah berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu eum jatuh cinta mungkin? Ia yakin itu.

"Ke-eundae.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapanya dengan lirikan matanya. Menyuruh Sungmin untuk melihat apa maksudanya. Yeoja kelinci itu pun mengerti dan langsung mengikuti arah pandang namja berkulit pucat itu yang menunjuk pada bagian dada mereka yang menempel.

"OMO" pekik Sungmin, ia lalu beranjak dari tubuh tinggi kurus namja itu menjadi duduk. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu apalagi di tambah namja di hadapannya ini tersenyum kecil membuat namja itu tambah terlihat tampan.

"Oh! Disini kalian rupanya" ujar seorang sunbae yang sedang melipat kedua tanganya dibelakangnya terdapat 5 sunbae lagi yang menatap Kyu Min dan Hae Hyuk dengan bengis.

.

.

"Eum.. lihatlah siapa yang kami bawa" seru ketua osis memecahkan keheningan di gedung olah raga itu. Di belakangnya di giring 2 yeoja dan 2 namja oleh para sunbae lainnya. Kyu Min dan Hae Hyuk di suruh berdiri di hadapan teman-teman lainnya.

Pandangan Kyu Hae bertemu dengan Yesung, mereka berbicara lewat tatapan mata.

'Apa yang terjadi?' tanya Yesung. Donghae mengendikan bahunya matanya lalu melirik pada Kyuhyun yang berada di ujung. Karena posisinya Kyu Min, Hyuk Hae.

'Apa' Kyuhyun melirik pada Donghae dan Yesung yang kebetulan duduk di jajaran paling depan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya sunbae. Kyuhyun melirik sunbae itu, pendanganya menatap name tag yang sunbae itu pakai.

'Kangta' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sunbae itu menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Kau melihat ini?" sunbae menyentuh name tagnya sendiri lalu merampas kertas julukan di tangan Kyuhyun lalu melihatnya. "Kecebong" para sunbae lainnya menahan tawa mendengar julukan itu.

"Bagus sekali hari pertama terlambat dan tidak memakai perlengkapan" kata seorang sunbae lain yang menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Cepat pakai" titah Kangta.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Kyuhyun membuat para sunbae mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"Sudah salah ternyata kau pembangkang juga" kata sunbae bernama Zhoumi yang sengaja menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang. Namja berkulit pucat itu malah tersenyum tipis merasa senang karena yeoja bergigi kelinci yang berdiri si sampingnya reflek memegang baju bawahnya yang memang tidak di masukkan ketika seorang sunbae menyenggol Kyuhyun tadi.

Sungmin merasa bersalah, mungkin jika ia tidak menabrak namja yang mendapat julukan 'kecebong', namja itu tidak harus mendapat hukuman seperti sekarang.

"Cih malah tersenyum" cibir Zhoumi. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau pakai perlengkapan ini atau kau harus berlari sebentar..." sunbae tinggi itu tanpak berpikir. "30 putaran megelilingi gedung olahraga ini. Kenapa? Karena kau menolak memakai topi, kertas julukan dan kantung ini" Zhoumi menenteng tas plastik itu.

"Tambah 20 putaran karena terlambat" celetuk salah satu sunbae.

"Dari pada aku harus memakai itu semua lebih baik aku berlari" ujar Kyuhyun membuat para sunbae menganga tidak percaya.

"Jika itu pillihanmu. Mulailah dari sekarang" kata Kangta.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum ketika melepas dengan tak rela tangan yang menggenggam baju bawahnya, melempar senyum yang paling manisnya pada yeoja itu lalu mulai berlari.

Para murid dan sunbae perempuan terkagum-kagum melihat bagaimana tampannya namja berkulit pucat itu ketika berlari. Benar-benar seperti olahragawan. Sangat gagah.

"Untuk kalian bertiga. Hukuman apa kira-kiranya yang pantas kalian terima" ujar sunbae yang bername tag Boa itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Yoona, apa ahjusshi petugas kebersihan masuk hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" jawab sunbae bernama Yoona itu. "Eoh? Hoobae kita ini bersedia membersihkan toilet" ujarnya yang membuat Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya sebal.

'Cih! So cantik sekali sunbae itu. Cantikan aku dan sahabatku Sungmin dari pada kau' cibir Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Kau monyet dan kau ikan. Ikut aku" kata Yoona menunjuk Hyuk Hae dan memanggil mereka dengan julukan yang di dapat. Dengan mendengus pelan, Hae Hyuk mengikuti sunbae itu.

"Tinggal kau seorang" kata Boa, ia kembali berpikir mencari sebuah hukuman untuk yeoja di hadapannya. "Ah kau kelinci rupanya" seru Boa, ia mendapat ide sekarang. Yeoja itu membisikkan sesuatu pada temannya. "Cepat" kata sunbae itu pada temannya yang mulai berlari keluar gedung olah raga.

Kyuhyun terus berlari, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari memandang wajah manis yeoja kelinci itu. Tanpa ia sadari jika dari tadi ada sesosok yeoja yang berkumpul dengan para murid baru lainnya, terus melihatnya dan yeoja kelinci di depan sana.

"Bagaimana jika kau katakan cinta padaku?" ujar salah satu sunbae laki-laki membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya merasa mual. Sungmin mendelik tidak suka ketika dengan lancang sunbae itu merangkul bahunya. "Maaf Sunbae . aku tidak bisa" jawab Sungmin sembari melepas tangan sunbae itu, jika bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini ia pasti akan langsung mengeluarkan jurus ilmu bela dirinya dan memberikannya secara gratis pada sunbae itu.

**Bruk**

"Ah mian aku tidak lihat" Kyuhyun melempar senyum manisnya lagi pada Sungmin. Ia tidak suka melihat ada namja lain yang merangkul yeoja itu. Ia langsung mempercepat larinya dan langsung menubruk sunbaenya itu sampai terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sunbae itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Hah! Kau sombong sekali, kelinci" dengus salah satu sunbae perempuan. Sungmin tidak mendengarkan ia sibuk mencuri-curi pandang pada namja yang tengah menyelesaikan hukuman larinya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa berdesir dan menghangat ketika melihat senyum pemuda itu.

"Aku datang" seru seorang sunbae yeoja, ia mendekat ke arah Boa dan menyerahkan sekantung plastik yang ia bawa. Boa tersenyum senang ia lalu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Bukankah kelinci menyukai ini" Boa menyodorkan sebuah wortel mentah tepat di wajah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Terik matahari semakin menyengat. Peluh sudah membasahi wajah serta beberapa bagian tubuh kedua anak manusia berbeda jenis itu. Sejak 1 jam lalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dihukum berdiri di tengah lapangan outdoor sembari memberi hormat kepada bendera. Mereka berdua di beri hukuman ekstra karena selalu membantah atau membalas ucapan para sunbae.

Contohnya, Sungmin menolak untuk tidak menghabiskan satu wortel mentah dan tidak mau menyatakan cinta pada salah satu sunbae, menurut gadis itu cinta bukan untuk ajang main-main oke. Kyuhyun yang tidak mau di suruh memijit pundak para sunbae. Bermimpi saja untuk menjadikannya budak karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ia lebih senang di hadiahi 30 sit up yang langsung ia lakukan dan di akhiri dengan berdirinya ia sekarang ini di tengah lapangan.

"Kau manis, aku tidak menyangka jika kau sedikit pembangkang juga" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Yeoja yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pembangkang hanya di saat tertentu saja oke" jawab Sungmin pelan matanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Kyuhyun hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

Terdengan helaan nafas berat di sebelahnya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, ia baru menyadari jika wajah yeoja itu pucat sekali. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya yang sedang hormat pada bendera, tidak menghiraukan teriakan dua orang sunbae yang bertugas mengawasinya dengan yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan yeoja kelinci dihadapannya, mengusap peluh yang memenuhi wajah Sungmin. "Pusing" cicit Sungmin.

"Kita ke UKS" Kyuhyun merangkulkan tangannya di pundak sempit Sungmin. "Apa kau masih kuat berjalan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mendengarkan ia hanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, kepalanya sungguh terasa berat bukan main.

"Kalian mau kem-"

**Brugh**

Sebelum seorang sunbae menyelesaikan ucapannya Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu terjatuh lemas dan tak sadarkan diri, beruntung Kyuhyun sigap dan langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style dan langsung membawa tubuh ringan itu ke UKS.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terus menggerutu tidak jelas sembari mengepel lantai toilet. Sedangkan Donghae tersenyum terus, mendengar kemarahan yang tak ter sampaikan (?) pada para sunbae.

"Mulut mu tidak pegal menggurutu seperti itu sedari tadi?" canda Donghae.

"Aku sedang kesal Donghae-yah" seru Eunhyuk.

Satu jam mereka bertugas membersihkan toilet membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berkenalan dan menceritakan tentang diri mereka secara garis besar. Jadi jangan heran mereka seperti sudah saling mengenal dengan akrab.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana pun kau menggerutu tetap saja kita membersihkan toilet seperti ini" Donghae membuka sarung tangan plastik yang membungkus kedua tanganya. Ia bersandar di ambang pintu salah satu kamar mandi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdiri di samping yeoja bergummy smile itu.

"Mentang-mentang mereka sunbae dengan seenaknya memberi hukuman yang tidak masuk akal aishh.. aku serasa ingin mengelap wajah mereka satu-persatu seperti ini.." Eunhyuk dengan semangat memaju-mundurkan alat pengepel. "Lalu seperti ini, seperti ini, sepert-Akh"

Karena terlalu bersemangat yeoja itu tidak menyadari menginjak air yang berserakan karena ia memeras kain pel dengan tidak benar, membuatnya terpeleset jatuh.

"Mhuahahah..." tawa Donghae meledak. Eunhyuk mendelik tidak suka, rona merah langsung muncul di wajahnya.

'Ya Tuhan aku malu sekali' batin Eunhyuk.

Jatuh terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya di hadapan namja. Itu benar-benar memalukan. "Kotor.." ujar Eunhyuk melihat roknya. "Jangan tertawa terus bantu aku berdiri" pekik Eunhyuk.

"Arraso..arraso.."Donghae mengulurkan tangannya yang di terima dengan baik oleh yeoja itu, lalu menariknya pelan hingga Eunhyuk bisa berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk rok Eunhyuk pelan **tanpa **menepuk pantat yeoja itu.

"Sudah. Hanya basah kok" jawab Donghae sambil berusaha menghentikan cikal bakal tertawanya yang kembali akan meledak.

"Menyebalkan" cicit Eunhyuk. "Jangan tertawa. Jangan tertaw-"

**Sreet**

Eunhyuk membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Demi apa ia hampir akan jatuh sama seperti pertama karena kembali menginjak air yang menggenang. Untung ia tidak jatuh untuk kedua kalianya. Tunggu!

Eunhyuk mendongak melihat pada wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Donghae manahan tubuh kurus yeoja itu ketika akan jatuh kedepan hingga posisi mereka berpelukan.

"Eunhyuk-ah" panggil Donghae.

"N-ne.." jawab Eunhyuk gugup. Wajahnya lebih merah dari ia terjatuh tadi.

"Kau tahu.." Donghae menjeda sebentar ucapannya. "Cinta itu datang dari mata.. turun kehati" lanjutnya pelan sembari tersenyum manis.

**Blush**

Sekarang wajah Eunhyuk sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Namja di hadapannya juga berwajah sama.

"Aigoo.. romantis sekali" cibir sunbae bernama Yoona yang tidak diketahui kapan masuk kedalam toilet dan menyaksikan dua murid baru itu saling berpelukan.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kontan langsung melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Salah tingkah yang sangat terlihat dari keduanya.

"Yah! Monyet"

Jika di dalam anime, bisa terlihat perempatan siku-siku di pinggir pelipis Eunhyuk ketika mendengar panggilan yang dilayangkan padanya.

'Kurang ajar' pekik Eunhyuk.

"Pergilah ke UKS. Sahabat kelincimu tadi pingsan"

.

.

.

"Merasa baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membantu yeoja kelinci itu untuk duduk di kepala ranjang.

"Ne" Sungmin menatap namja berkulit pucat di hadapannya. "Kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanyanya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi jika bukan aku?" canda Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih" cicit yeoja itu.

**Brak**

"Sungmin-ah. Gwenchana?" yeoja beregummy smile itu membuka pintu UKS dan langsung masuk menubruk tubuh yeoja tidak lebih kurus darinya itu. "Badanmu panas, kau demam? Aku yakin anemia mu juga kambuh bukan?" cerocos Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin tapi sahabatnya itu malah tambah bicara panjang lebar membuat Kyuhyun menggoyangkan telinganya. Namja berkulit pucat itu melirik pada namja di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyum. Ia terus mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae, ia tersenyum tipis. Donghae melihat pada Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

'Jangan bilang kau..' –Kyuhyun.

'Benar sekali. Eotte? Aku serasi bukan jika bersamanya?'-Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. Seorang sunbae masuk kedalam ruang UKS dan menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah aku tinggal dulu ya" pamit Donghae membuat wajah yeoja itu seketika memerah. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu menaruh curiga.

"Baiklah kami pergi" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Chakaman" seru Sungmin membuat dua pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. "Aku belum tahu siapa namamu" cicit Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya malu.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu mendongak dan mengembangkan senyumnya ketika wajah rupawan pemuda di hadapanya tersenyum.

"Kita menghabiskan pagi menjelang siang ini bersama. Tapi aku belum sempat mengenalkan diriku. mianhae" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tanganya yang di sambut oleh Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Lee Sungmin imnida"

=Beginning=

Seluruh murid baru berdiri dengan rapih dengan seragam sekolah Sapphire yang mereka kenakan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di mulainya ajaran baru setelah tiga hari belakang mereka merasakan(?) penyiksaan dari para senior.

Tak ada yang bersedia mendengar sambutan panjang lebar kepala sekolah di atas podium, baik tingkat satu, dua mau pun tiga. Ck! Jangan di tiru itu.

Sungmin merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, iseng ia menengok kesamping dan pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan sepasang mata onxy yang menyejukkan baginya. Sosok itu tersenyum dan membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Tiga hari yang mengesankan.

Setelah sama-sama mendapat hukuman di hari pertama, keduanya selalu bertemu secara kebetulan. Entah mengapa ia akan selalu merasa malu dan gugup ketika sosok namja bernama Kyuhyun memandangnya.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov **

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan setelah penerimaan murid baru dan selama itu juga intenitas pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun semakin meningkat. Aish! Aku jadi malu mengingat pertemuan pertama dengannya.

Aku kembali sekelas dengan sahabatku Eunhyuk, kami pun mendapat sahabat baru bernama Kim Ryeowook. Kalian tahu? Ternyata dia adalah kekasih dari sahabat Kyuhyun, Yesung Oppa namanya.

Aku dan dua sahabatku selalu istirahat bersama dengan Yesung Oppa, otomatis Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun ikut bergabung. Entah sejak kapan persahabatan kami terjalin semakin akrab.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Setiap aku berbicara atau berdekatan dengan Donghae dan Yesung Oppa aku bersikap biasa saja, tetapi jika sudah berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Aigooo jantungku selalu berolahraga, berpacu sangat cepat. Di puji sedikit wajahku langsung merona, aku gugup setiap melihat dan bertukar pandangan dengannya. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah ini yang di namakan jatuh cinta?

"Sungmin-ah" Aku tersadar dari lamuananku ketika Eunhyuk memanggilku. Aku yang sedang memperhatikan lapangan dari kaca jendela menoleh pada sahabat kurus ku itu.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

Aku mengerutkan dahi ketika ku tatap Eunhyuk disampingku dan Ryeowook di hadapanku tersenyum menggoda padaku. Aish kenapa dengan dua yeoja ini?

"Ada yang mencarimu" ujar Ryeowook masih terus tersenyum.

"Nu-?"

"Cho Kyuhyun pangeranmu" potong Eunhyuk.

**Blush**

Aku bingung, kenapa wajahku selalu merona ketika mendengar nama CHO KYUHYUN. Aku jadi teringat senyum manisnya membuat wajah tampannya, 1000 kali lebih tampan.

"Aish kau terlalu lama, palli dia menunggumu" tunjuk Eunhyuk dengan dagunya pada sosok namja yang tengah bersandar di tembok dekat pintu sembali melipat kedua tangannya, aku tersenyum malu pada dua sahabatku lalu melangkah mendekat pada namja yang selalu membuat hatiku berdebar karenanya.

**Sungmin Pov End**

.

.

"Kyu~" namja berkulit pucat itu reflek menegakkan badannya dan melihat pada seorang yeoja yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli melihat sahabat mereka yang sama-sama salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu satu sama lain. Mereka hanya bergumam, saling menatap kemudian tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Em.. apa besok kau ada acara?" Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembul yeoja manis dan mungil di hadapannya itu.

"Syukurlah! Apa kau bersedia pergi denganku besok?" tanya Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Boleh"

'Yes' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati. Namja itu tersenyum lebar membuat Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum.

Para siswi di kelas Sungmin kecuali Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawah mereka masing-masing melihat senyum lebar seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sudah menjadi populer sejak hari pertama MOS. Ke populeran namja itu bertambah, tepat 1 minggu yang lalu namja itu lolos seleksi mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti perlombaan cerdas cermat antar sekolah bulan mendatang.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti besok" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hm.."

Dua orang itu tertawa tidak jelas entah lah apa yang lucu. "Dah" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. Namja itu tersenyum sekali lagi setelahnya berbalik menuju kelasnya.

"AHHHHH~~~~ Eunhyuk-ah~ Wookie-ah" Sungmin menghambur memeluk kedua sahabatnya. "Kyuhyun mengajakku pergi nanti besok" pekik Sungmin sumringah membuat para siswi lain merasa iri padanya.

"Eonni, aku rasa sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan tripel date" ujar Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk sambil melirik genit pada Sungmin.

"Kau benar Wookie-yah" timpal Eunhyuk.

Ya! Eunhyuk sudah punya kekasih yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae, namja itu lebih gencar dan blak-blakan memperlihatkan ia memang menyukai Eunhyuk. Tepatnya satu bulan yang lalu mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ishh kalian jangan bicara seperti itu. Belum tentu Kyuhyun suka padaku"

"Ahh! Jangan merendah. Semua orang juga tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun menatapmu. Tatapannya itu tatapan penuh cinta" kata Eunhyuk.

"Eonni, pokoknya besok kau harus berdandan yang cantik arraso"

"Pasti" jawab Sungmin bersemangat.

Sungmin tidak tahu sedari tadi ada seorang yeoja yang terus saja mengepalkan tangannya sejak Sungmin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

**Brak**

MinWookHyuk melihat pada seorang yeoja yang berdiri tiba-tiba hingga kursinya bertabrakan dengan meja yang berada di belakang. Yeoja itu menoleh menatap Sungmin tidak suka.

"Cih! Baru di ajak seperti saja sudah heboh" cibirnya.

"Maaf Nona Seohyun, aku mau heboh atau apa bukan urusanmu juga" balas Sungmin. Hem! Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa yeoja bernama Seohyun teman sekelasnya selalu saja mencari gara-gara dengannya. Jika ia kedepan dan menggerjakan soal pasti Seohyun juga akan ikut menggerjakan soal di depan seakan memberitahu Sungmin jika dia juga bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Ck! Tapi ia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya takjub dan bergumam 'WAH', 'WOW', 'Indahnya' dan sebagainya. Pagi tadi Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan rumahnya tepat jam 9 pagi. Sungmin terpesona melihat penampilan namja berkulit pucat itu yang memakai kaus putih, jeans, sepatu kets dan jaket merah yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai baju putih berlengan panjang yang pas di tubuhnya dengan tulisan 'SIMPLE' yang jika ia mengangkat tangannya akan terlihat sedikit perut, pinggang dan punggung yeoja itu, celana jins, snakers.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun harus menelan ludahnya kasar karena Sungmin menguncir kuda rambutnya hingga leher putih jenjang yeoja itu terekspos, yang menambah seksi adalah bebeapa rambut yang menjuntai karena Sungmin tidak mengikatnya kencang.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke **Everland Resort** yang berada di Yongin provinsi Gyeonggi-do. **Everland **terbagi menjadi 5 zona, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mengunjungi zona Zoo-topia, Magic land dan American adventure. Berhenti di zona Global fair untuk makan siang kemudian melanjutkan wisata mereka.

Entah sejak kapan pula tautan tangan mereka menyatu. Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di taman bunga yang di kelilingi permainan kereta api. Tempat ini indah sekali, apalagi di tambah dengan matahari yang perlahan menuju ke arah barat.

"Maeume deureo ( Kau suka)?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eugh. Maeume ssok deureo (Eugh. Sangat suka)"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Mereka berjalan pelan menikmati indah nya taman bunga itu. Karena ini hari minggu, jadi banyak orang yang berkunjung tapi Kyu Min merasa hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di sini.

"Ah!" Sungmin melepas tautan tangan mereka, berlari kecil menghampiri taman bunga mawar berbagai jenis warna. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sembari mengekor Sungmin dari belakang.

"Cantiknya" gumam yeoja itu.

"Kau juga cantik" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di samping Sungmin.

"Memang" Sungmin pede. "Kau juga tampan"

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. Sungmin kembali melihat bunga mawar di hadapannya ia pun sesekali menyentuh bunga berduri itu.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun ketika namja itu menggengam tangannya yang menyentuh bunga mawar. Sesekali meremas tangan lentik itu pelan. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam, membuat detak jantung keduanya berdegup di batas normal.

"Saranghae. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" ujar Kyuhyun to the point. Tanpa prolog atau pun narasi dan langsung ke inti.

Sungmin diam mematung, ia tidak percaya jika namja di hadapanya menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Ap-pa jawabanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Ia akui baru pertama kalinya ia berurusan dengan yeoja dan mengatakan cinta. Meminta saran Donghae dan Yesung malah membuatnya frustrasi. Jadilah seperti ini, ia terus berdoa semoga jawaban yang ia harapkan keluar dari bibir shap m yeoja di hadapannya.

Sebelum menyatakan perasaan, pastikan dulu apakah benar kau mencintai orang yang kau sukai itu. Dan 100% Kyuhyun yakin jika ia mencintai yeoja bergigi kelinci bernama Lee Sungmin di hadapannya ini. Ia juga tidak mengerti awalnya, tapi namja itu sudah bertanya pada Ummanya kenapa jantungnya selalu berdebar jika bersama yeoja itu. Dan Ummanya bilang jika itu tandanya ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"A-ku.." Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi gagap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sukses membuat Sungmin ingin pingsan karena detak jantungnya makin menggila. "SStt.. kamu tidak usah jawab. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kamu pasti mau bilang 'Ya' kan" ujarnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau percaya diri sekali"

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Aku bisa lihat dari bahasa tubuhmu"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Apa benar ia terlihat begitu jelas menyukai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menganguk. "Sekarang aku tanya. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Sungmin diam, lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan simple itu.

"Diam berarti 'Ya'. Kalau begitu sekarang kita resmi pacaran heheh" Kyuhyun tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya.

"Mwo?"

Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin kenapa kau menjadi loading lama seperti ini eoh?

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Satu tangannya terulur menyelipkan helaian rambut Sungmin yang tak terikat ke telinga. Sungmin mematung ketika Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya lama. Sungmin mendongak ketika Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, menatap sepasang manik hitam namja itu, tak ada kebohongan disana.

"Kau memiliki perasaan sama sepertiku bukan begitu?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi mulus Sungmin. "Aku yakin. Kau juga mencintaiku" sambungnya.

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin seperti cicitan.

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya terkepal. "YESSSSS" pekik Kyuhyun tertawa lebar mengacungkan tinggi kedua tangannya, sampai-sampai pengunjung lain melihat padanya tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli itu.

"AH Kyu~~~" seru Sungmin mengeratkan peganggannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba namja berkulit pucat itu berlari, mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya kedalam 3 putaran.

Kyuhyun berhenti berputar tanpa berniat menurunkan Sungmin. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. "Gomawo. Saranghae~" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nado saranghae~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin hingga ia bisa mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pink milik yeoja itu.

=Beginning=

"Kenapa kau berdiri di depan murid lainnya ketika upacara tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh sembari menyerahkan air mineral pada yang sudah resmi mendapat gelar 'Kekasih' sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Sungmin mendelik tidak suka sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan ungkit lagi" dengus Sungmin sebal.

Sungmin baru saja selesai menyelesaikan hukuman mengepel aula yang guru piket berikan padanya, Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook karena terlambat datang kesokolah. Semalam tiga yeoja itu mengobrol hingga jam 3 pagi, alhasil mereka terlambat bangun dan bertemu di depan pagar sekolah yang sudah tertutup.

Mengepel lantai bukan masalah bagi ketiga serangkai itu melainkan ada yang lebih parah lagi. Yaitu mereka di giring dan di suruh berdiri di hadapan seluruh murid yang rapih berbaris karena sedang melaksanakan upacara. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana malunya Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Di tambah kekasih mereka melihat dengan tidak percaya.

Kebetulan, yang biasanya selalu di jemput entah mengapa hari ini para kekasih mereka tidak bisa menjemput MinHyukWook.

Ketika upacara, Kepala Sekolah menyampaikan jika sekolah mereka berhasil menyabet juara pertama lomba cerdas cermat dan meminta para peserta yang mengikuti untuk maju kedepan. Dengan sengaja salah satu peserta cerdas cermat yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun, berjalan mendekat pada Sungmin dan berdiri di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau berdiri disana? Tempatmu disini" ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun berlaga tidak tahu, ia melirik pada Sungmin sekilas lalu berjalan dengan sedikit tersenyum menahan tawa melihat kekasihnya yang hanya bisa menunduk.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali tadi, menggemaskan" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi sekarang. Wajah memerah kekasihnya itu benar-benar mengundang siapa saja untuk sekedar mencubit pipi yang bersemu pink milik Sungmin.

Yeoja itu hanya cemberut sesekali memberi pukulan kecil pada kekasihnya untuk berhenti menertawakannya. Apalagi Sungmin ingat, ucapan beberapa namja penggemarnya.

"Upacara hari ini tidak membosankan karena ada Sungmin di depan"

"Benar sekali, dari pada mendengar pidato pak tua itu, lebih baik aku melihat wajah cantik kalian bertiga"

Ada juga yang berkomentar, 'Upacara senin depan, kalian berdiri di depan lagi ne. Agar kami bisa puas memandang kalian' dan menahan malu di lihat oleh kekasih mereka. BIG NO! Terima kasih.

"Nanti malam aku jemput" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ada aja" ujar Kyuhyun genit dan langsung di beri pukulan oleh Sungmin karena tingkahnya.

.

.

"Tempat apa ini?" Sungmin melongo melihat banyak anak muda berkumpul di ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Di tengah sana tepatnya di sebuah ring, ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang berkelahi ah bukan tapi bertarung eh tidak tahu lah harus di sebuat apa.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya.. em best came khusus anak muda" kata Kyuhyun. Namja itu menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya dan masuk kesebuah ruangan.

"Yo" seru Kyuhyun.

"Hai!" sapa seorang pemuda tinggi, ia berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sofa. "Kemana Yesung Hyung dan Donghae?" tanya namja itu yang di sinyalir bernama Shim Changmin.

"Sibuk dengan kekasih mereka" Kyuhyun berdiri berjalan mengambil air di lemari pendingin yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia sudah tidak sungkan lagi dengan tempat ini.

"Dan ini.." Changmin menggantungkan ucapannya sembali menatap menggoda pada Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin. Kekasihku" jawab Kyuhyun bangga tersenyum lebar.

.

"Bagaimana Shim Changmin 16 tahun sudah bisa membuka usaha hiburan seperti itu? Sejak kapan?"

"Dia lahir dikeluarga berada tidak beda sepertiku, dua bersaudara. Kakaknya sudah lebih dulu membuka tempat hiburan dan tentu saja untuk orang dewasa. Changmin tertarik, 1 tahun yang lalu ia menyerahkan proposal pada ayahnya mengenai rencana usaha tersebut dan disetujui. Jadilah seperti sekarang"

"Apa dia tidak pusing mengurus usaha seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, ucapan Sungmin yang akan mengintrogasinya ternyata benar. Ya sudahlah, ia menyuapkan cemilan lalu kembali bercerita.

"Masih dalam proses belajar. Untuk sementara masih di tangani oleh kakaknya" Sungmin manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa Umma dan Appamu mensetujui kau ikut bertarung di tempat itu" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak di perbolehkan tetap saja aku akan terus pergi kesana" Kyuhyun tersenyum lima jari pada Sungmin. "Mereka hanya berpesan, jangan sampai belajarku tergangu. Dan itu mudah bagiku"

"Hm, sombong" cibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut kekasihnya.

Ya Sungmin akui dalam urusan belajar kekasihnya nomer satu. Donghae dan Yesung juga bercerita. Jika Kyuhyun tidak pernah belajar. Namja itu **hanya** akan membuka buku sekilas, catat **sekilas** ketika akan ujian yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ya.. hanya 15 menit, cukup. Walau begitu terbukti dari jaman SD sampai sekarang Kyuhyun selalu di utus sekolah untuk mengikuti perlombaan mata pelajaran.

"Apa Changmin, Donghae dan Yesung Oppa juga ikut duel itu?"

"Sesekali. Tapi mereka lebih sering melihatku yang berdiri mengacungkan kedua tangan karena kemenanganku"

"Jadi kalian bisa berkelahi semua?" Kyuhyun menganguk. "Umur 16 tahun sudah bisa berkelahi. Perdananya kalian lakukan kapan?" Sungmin lanjut bertanya.

"Kau tahu namja itu ego nya tinggi" kali ini Sungmin yang mengangguk. "Waktu itu, ada seorang namja dari sekolah lain yang menyukai Ryeowook kalau tidak salah kelas 2 SMP? Yesung Hyung tahu dan bicara jika Ryeowook miliknya. Si namja itu tidak mendengar dan terus mendekati Ryeowook. Jika mau berteman sih bukan masalah. Puncaknya, namja itu lebih dulu menyerang Yesung Hyung, merasa jika si kepala besar itu banyak bicara"

Jeda sebentar, Kyuhyun mengulum senyum melihit ekspresi kekasihnya yang terlihat penasaran dan antusias. "Aku, Changmin dan Donghae hanya melihat dari jauh. Tadinya hanya one by one tapi tiba-tiba ada teman namja itu menghampiri Yesung Hyung. Dan tentu saja kami bertiga langsung turun tangan"

"Lalu siapa yang menang?"

"Kami dong" ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kapan kau akan berduel di tempat itu?"

"Besok dan hari Rabu nanti. Kau ingin melihat?" Kyuhyun antusias.

"Ani" jawab Sungmin singkat.

.

.

Sungmin mengupas buah apel dalam diam. Tidak berminat sedikitpun untuk berbicara. Ia mendapat kabar dari Heechul jika Kyuhyun masuk kerumah sakit karena dua tulang rusuk namja itu patah.

Kyuhyun terus memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya, ia coba menerka reaksi apa yang akan Sungmin tunjukan jika ia membuka mulutnya.

Ketika menyuapi Kyuhyun pun Sungmin masih diam. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan marah atau kecewa. Hanya wajah datar tanpa ekpresi dan Kyuhyun tidak suka dalam keadaan yang hening seperti ini.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?" Sungmin bertanya balik.

"Kau marah"

"Ani aku tidak marah. Hanya tidak suka" dua pasang mata itu saling menatap. "Bisakah kau berhenti dan tidak berduel lagi?" sambung Sungmin.

"Kau melarangku?" ego laki-lakinya keluar, tidak menerima larangan dari Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu" sanggah Sungmin. "Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu berkelahi yang nantinya membuatmu terluka" cicitnya.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menghawatirkanya tapi jika harus berhenti, ia belum bisa mengabulkanya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Karate? Martial art? Bukankah itu bisa di sebut dengan berkelahi? Aku tidak melarangmu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Itu berbeda"

"Berbeda apanya?" tangkas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam, wajahnya sudah menunjukan jika ia marah. "Terserah kau saja" seru Sungmin lalu bergegas keluar ruang inap VVIP itu tanpa berpamitan pada kekasihnya.

.

.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat sosok namja yang berstatus kekasihnya, sudah berdiri menyender pada pintu mobil. Ia akan berangkat sekolah dengan sang Appa tapi Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumahnya lebih dulu.

Kangin melihat pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling melempar pandang. Ia berdehem. "YAH! Kanapa kau diam disana saja? Tidak mau menyapaku?" teriak Kangin pada Kyuhyun yang masih tetep berdiri di halaman depan rumahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian segera melangkah menghampiri 'calon' mertuanya. Baru saja ia menapaki teras rumah, Sungmin langsung berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun dan langsung masuk tanpa menoleh pada kekasihnya itu yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sembari menatap Kangin.

"Aku rasa Minnie tidak jadi aku antar kesekolah" ucap Kangin. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun dan putrinya sedang bertengkar telihat jelas sekali.

"Aku pergi dulu Ahjusshi" pamit Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati, jangan mengebut" nasihat Kangin.

"Hm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari mengejar Sungmin yang langsung keluar mobil sembari meringis sakit pada bagian bawah dadanya.

**Greep**

"Mianhae" gumam Kyuhyun pelan setelah berhasil memegang lengan Sungmin membuat yeoja itu berhenti berjalan. Perlahan ia membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak membalas pelukannya. Sungmin hanya diam sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang yang belum terbentuk sempurna itu.

"Aku akan berhenti. Aku tidak akan pergi kesana lagi" lirih Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan mendongak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya tapi namja berkulit pucat itu menahannya dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerima ia harus berhenti 'bermain' di club milik sahabatnya. Sesungguhnya tempat itu adalah tempat menemukan (?) jati diri (?) untuk sebagian anak laki-laki. Dan tempat itu pula bisa sebagai acuan kekuatan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika merasa sepasang tangan melingkar di punggungnya. "Aku tidak melarangmu pergi kesana. Aku hanya tidak mau kau berduel dan mencelakai dirimu sendiri. Dan lagi kau kan harusnya masih di rawat dirumah sakit, dua hari kemudian baru kau bisa pulang"

"Mana bisa aku diam di sana saja sedangkan kekasihku tidak pernah menjenguk, membalas dan menerima telpon dariku. Kau menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Dan jika aku celaka, ada kau yang merawatku"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang 100% benar adanya. Ya terima sendiri, siapa suruh membuatnya marah :p. "Issh aku tidak mau" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, menatap intens pada wajah cantik Sungmin. "Kau tidak marah lagi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu menggelang membuat hati namja berkulit pucat itu lega.

Kyuhyun menyibakkan poni kekasihnya, memegang wajah kekasihnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya hendak meraup bibir berwarna pink alami itu.

**Pletak**

"Aishh" dengus Kyuhyun sambil meringis. Ia mengutuk siapa saja yang menggangunya hingga tidak berhasil merasakan bibir yang sangat menggoda milik Sungmin.

"Eh. Yunho Ssaem" cengir Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin sudah menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

Yunho Ssaem berdiri di tengah-tengah KyuMin melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada, menggeleng prihatin. "Ini masih di lingkungan sekaloh. Aigooo... lihat itu" jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya Yunho Ssaem rentangkan, menyuruh Kyu Min untuk melihat ke arah depan dan belakang guru itu. Kyuhyun menengok kearah depan Yunho ssaem sedangkan Sungmin kearah belakang.

**Blus**

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah sempurna ternyata banyak siswa-siswi yang berdiri diam. Apakah mereka menyaksikan dirinya dan Kyuhyun tadi, berpelukan dan hampir berciuman? Ah! Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun benar tidak berduel lagi. Sungmin sempat beberapa kali di ajak oleh Kyuhyun ketempat Changmin. Awalnya susah memang, setiap melihat ada yang berduel di atas ring, membuat tubuhnya gatal untuk digerakan dan mulai berkelahi. Tapi apa mau di kata, ia sudah berjanji pada Sungmin.

.

.

"Hai Sungmin-ah" sapa Changmin takut-takut. Sungmin hanya berdehem ketus. Namja tinggi itu mengelus dadanya lalu berbisik pada Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. "Kekasihmu menyeramkan"

"Hm Aku ikut senang karena kau mengetahuinya" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lima jari.

Mereka sekarang sedang menonton lomba dance. Eunhyuk yang memang masuk final dan kebetulan dari sekolah Changmin pun masuk final juga. 3 jam kemudian, akhirnya sampai juga di acara pengumuman pemenang.

Sorak-sorak meriah keluar dari para murid Sapphire High School ketika panita menyebutkan sekolah yang menjadi pemenang. Eunhyuk yang memang peserta maju ke depan dan menerima piala.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah kajja ikut berfoto. Ajak teman tinggimu itu juga Kyuhyun-ah" teriak Jungmo selaku ketua osis.

"Ayo" ajak Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin, HaeHyuk dan YeWook sudah berdiri di depan pintu keberangkatan di airport. Kyuhyun akan pergi ke China untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Padahal, sekarang mereka sudah tingkat 3 malah masih disibukan dalam perlombaan.

Heechul sempat ingin ikut mengantar kepergian putranya, tapi Kyuhyun melarang. Hei dia sudah berumur 18 tahun sekarang.

"Yunho ssaem lama sekali" dengus Eunhyuk. Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu mereka sampai di bandara ini tapi tidak dengan guru mereka. Mati bosan karen menunggu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin heran ketika Kyuhyun menariknya pergi.

"Yah! Eodiga? Sebentar lagi kau berangkat" seru Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Lagian Yunho ssaem juga belum datang kan" Kyuhyun balas berteriak sembari melangkah menjauh.

YeWook, dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa geleng-gelang. "Cih! Wajah yadong sepertinya mudah sekali di tebak" cibir Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke restroom?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menengok kekanan kekiri. "Aku ingin itu" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bibir merah mereka milik Sungmin.

"Ini?" tunjuk Sungmin polos . Kyuhyun menganguk antusias. "Tadi malam kan sudah" seru Sungmin. Ish! Kanapa kekasihnya itu mesum sekali. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas semalam gara-gara Kyuhyun tidak melepas bekapan bibirnya pada bibir sexynya.

"Aku di China 3 hari" Kyuhyun merajuk. Mata berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang di poutykan.

Anak kecil batin Sungmin.

"Sebentar saja .." Kyuhyun menganguk mantap. Ia tersenyum lalu menengok kesegala arah sekali lagi. Setelah di rasa aman ia langsung meraup bibir shap m di hadapannya.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun mulai menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin. Yeoja kelinci itu pun tak mau kalah. Saling memagut, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya hendak memperdalam ciumannya. Perlahan Sungmin merangkulkan lengannya pada leher namja berkulit pucat itu sesekali menjambak pelan rambut kecoklatan milik kekasihnya ketika Kyuhyun mulai menggelutkan lidahnya.

Dua kepala itu terus bergerak kekanan kekiri. Tangan Kyuhyun yang pertama melingkari pinggang Sungmin bergerak lebih keatas hingga kedua telapak tangannya menangkup dua gundukan payudara Sungmin.

"Ahh...eunghh...eunghh.. Kyuhh.." desah Sungmin pelan ketika merasa ia seakan tersengat aliran listrik. Kyuhyun meremas dan memijit payudaranya.

"Kyu~" lenguh Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun makin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir yang sedikit merah itu, sebagai akhir pagutan mereka. Huh! Jika di teruskan akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi. Untung sebuah suara yang memberi tahu jika pesawat menuju china akan segera berangkat.

Kyuhyun mengusap sedikit lelehan saliva di sudut bibir kekasihnya. "Gomawo" ujarnya lalu mengecup kening Sungmin sayang. "Kajja" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Lihat rambutmu berantakan Kyuhyun-ah" seru Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Cepat sana pergi" usir Yesung.

"Yunho Ssaem?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tuh" tunjuk Ryeowook pada namja paruh baya yang memakai topi di pemeriksaan tiket.

"Aish orang tua itu meninggalkanku?" dengus Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Aku pergi" pamitnya pada para sahabat.

"Aku pergi" pamit Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

**Cup~**

"Dasar mesum" seru Sungmin. Walau begitu ia tidak memungkiri jika dirinya benar-benar mencintai namja mesum itu yang setelah mencuri ciumannya langsung berlari menuju pemeriksaan tiket.

Kyuhyun melambai tangannya pada HaeHyuk dan YeWok. Namja itu menatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum sembari membentuk simbol love dengan kedua tangan yang disatukan di atas kepala.

"Nado Saranghae" ucap Sungmin tanpa suara.

.

.

.

**END**

**Membawa request dari ****so-e kwang**** yang pengen tahu kisah awal Kyu sama Min jadian. Siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan. Sebenernya emang Figure it Out ya langsung pada inti Married by Accident sih ga kepikiran buat nulis dari awal. Bagaimana FF ini? Huft semoga tidak mengecewakan! **

**Chingudeul!**

**Kalian yang sempet baca FF ini bersediakan untuk meninggalkan jejeknya? #puppy_eyes.**

**Atas perhatiannya q ucapkan terima kasih!**

**SEE U ALL ^^**


End file.
